Une histoire
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Une histoire. La sienne. La leurs. Celle de Naruto. Celle d'Itachi. Celle de Konoha. Celle de l'Akatsuki. " Ah, le démon est enfin rentré. " Grogna un homme, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, tranquillement assis sur la seule chaise du petit espace. Naruto se figea sur le pas de sa porte, son visage se décomposant...


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Semi-UA, monde ninja du manga avec la trame temporelle quasiment identique, mais l'histoire de Naruto change

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Itachi

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Une histoire**_

Une histoire. La sienne. La leur.

Une histoire. Celle de Naruto. Celle d'Itachi. Celle de Konoha. Celle de l'Akatsuki.

Une histoire. Une seule pour plusieurs destins.

Une histoire. Chemin entremêlé où les lignes de la vie se croisent et se décroisent.

Une histoire. Ni blanche. Ni noire. Grise. Et rouge.

Une histoire. Qui a un début et une fin. Qui a un passé, un présent et un futur.

Une histoire. Qu'on idolâtre et qu'on cache.

Une histoire. Sur laquelle on voudrait fermer les yeux et effacer certains passages.

Une histoire. _« Il était une fois… »_

 **oOoOoOo**

Naruto retournait dans son appartement, les bras chargés de ses courses de la semaine. L'enfant blond regardait droit devant lui, fuyant les silhouettes des passants. Il sentait sur lui leurs regards haineux et dégoutés, mais il préférait les ignorer. Du moins il essayait tant bien que mal. Comment réussir à les oublier alors qu'ils vous transperçaient de toute part. Aucun angle mort. Chaque centimètre de son être était détesté par une ou plusieurs personnes. Il devait se montrer fort. Il l'avait promis à Papi. Il ne devait pas pleurer, ni être faible. Il lui avait dit que le meilleur moyen de ne plus y penser c'était de les ignorer. Se rebeller ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Oui mais aggraver quoi ? Il ne souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter toute cette rancune. Il était sage, n'embêtait personne. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez lui de toute façon, sauf pour aller chercher à manger, ou pour prendre un peu l'air. Et même ça, il le faisait de moins en moins souvent. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans son petit appartement et il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Mais on lui avait dit que s'il restait là-bas, on ne l'embêterait pas, alors il obéissait et il ne se montrait que rarement en public.

Mais désormais, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comme à l'instant. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le fixait et lui voulait du mal. Naruto essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais son ventre se tordait, se nouait et il avait appris à faire confiance à ses tripes qui sentaient toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce soit sa faim ou un danger… Il baissa les yeux et accéléra le pas pour rapidement arriver dans son petit chez lui, un peu délabré et sale, mais c'était sa maison et on ne venait pas le déranger là-bas. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue et qu'il aperçut à quelques dizaines de mètres son logis, une joie et un soulagement sans nom le poussa à accélérer sur cette dernière ligne droite. Il avait l'impression de déjà se sentir en sécurité et il relâcha sa vigilance.

 _« Trop tôt »_ Lui cria ses tripes. Mais c'était trop tard.

Une main sortit brusquement d'une petite ruelle presqu'invisible et l'attrapa. Naruto se sentit projeté contre un mur et il resserra sa prise sur son sac de course, serrant aussi les dents pour ne pas crier. En face de lui, des enfants à peine plus âgés que lui, qui voulaient jouer aux durs. Sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, on commença à le frapper, lui arracher ses courses des mains et renversant le contenu du sac. Ils étaient trois sur Naruto, les deux autres attendaient "sagement" en écrasant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans les achats de l'enfant battu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, peu de marchands acceptaient de lui vendre des choses après tout, mais à leurs yeux, c'était déjà trop pour le démon qu'il était. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi le blond se faisait traité ainsi par les adultes, mais puisque leurs parents le faisaient, ils pouvaient eux-aussi s'en donner à cœur joie.

Cela sembla durer une éternité pour Naruto et en effet, il resta une longue demi-heure dans cette ruelle sale, puante et nauséabonde. L'eau crasseuse de l'égout avait imbibé ses habits et il puait le chien mouillé et les excréments. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, la douleur irradiait dans son corps et il ne voulait qu'une chose : aller se blottir dans son lit pour se protéger, enfin. Il voyait d'un œil vide ses "agresseurs" partir, enfin satisfaits sûrement, à moins qu'ils aient ressentis le besoin de se sustenter… Il se traîna au sol et essaya de récupérer le plus possible de choses dans son sac en papier cartonné troué. Les pommes et les oranges étaient foutues et irrécupérables. Il les laissa là et attrapa les boites de conserves parfois un peu ouvertes mais le contenu était intact. Ses boîtes de ramens d'Ichikaru étaient à moitié vides, mais à moitié pleines aussi, donc il les rangea. Les bouteilles d'eau n'avaient pas été vidées heureusement – il n'avait ni l'eau courante ni l'électricité dans son appartement – et tout au fond du sac, il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la confiture et le beurre – denrée rare pour lui mais un nouvel habitant les lui avait vendu sans comprendre les murmures de désapprobation des autres villageois. Il ne restait finalement plus grand-chose, mais il savait faire avec : il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Il se traîna jusqu'à son appartement, longeant les murs pour se soutenir et ne pas tomber. Il avait à peine la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La montée de l'escalier fut un supplice pour lui et il se fit tristement la réflexion qu'une fois mort, il voudrait être envoyé aux enfers : pas de marches à monter dans ce cas. Un sourire d'apaisement étira difficilement ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, entrant enfin dans son refuge. Il pourrait enfin dormir maintenant, sans craindre que quelqu'un l'attrape pour le punir de quelque chose dont il ne se savait même pas coupable.

« Ah, le démon est enfin rentré. » Grogna un homme, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, tranquillement assis sur la seule chaise du petit espace.

Naruto se figea sur le pas de sa porte, son visage se décomposant littéralement, la peur se reflétant cruellement dans ses yeux. Non… Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, c'était son seul sanctuaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui voler ça aussi…

 **oOoOoOo**

Itachi toqua et ouvrit la porte quand Hiruzen l'autorisa à entrer. Le vieil Hokage était là, assis derrière son grand bureau couvert de papiers et de rouleaux. L'Uchiwa avait déjà remis son rapport à ses supérieurs, mais apparemment, l'Hokage avait demandé à le voir dès qu'il serait de retour, sûrement pour une autre mission. Et dire qu'il revenait déjà d'un mois d'infiltration et de renseignements sur le nouveau Daimyo. Oui, ce n'était pas très professionnel d'espionner son employeur, il fallait être sûr que ce nouveau dirigeant n'était pas un enfant gâté qui ne ferait que dire oui à tout ce qu'on lui dirait. Sur ce point, il pouvait affirmer que malgré son apparence peu fiable, l'homme qui était désormais à la tête du pays du Feu était réellement concerné par ses territoires mais aussi par les gens qui y vivaient.

« Maître Hokage, vous m'avez fait demandé ? »

« Oui Itachi. Je sais que tu es en congé pour les deux prochains mois et que tu aimerais te consacrer à ton petit frère, mais… J'aimerais te demander un service supplémentaire. »

« Lequel maître Hokage ? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Naruto ? Oui, je l'ai plusieurs fois croisé et il semble être un bon garçon. Y a-t-il un problème avec lui ? »

« En quelques sortes. En réalité ce n'est qu'une impression qui me travaille : j'ai l'impression que les ninjas que j'ai placé pour le surveiller, se contente justement de noter ses faits et gestes et de fermer les yeux sur… Certains "problèmes" qu'il rencontre avec d'autres enfants… »

« Maître Hokage ? » Fit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

A vrai dire, il faisait plus que "croiser" le petit blond. Il savait parfaitement les histoires qui courraient à son propos, notamment sur le fait qu'il serait soi-disant la réincarnation de Kyuubi, le démon renard qui avait dévasté le village il y a six ans – le clan Uchiwa avait également des problèmes à cause de cette fameuse nuit – cependant il n'y croyait pas. C'était un garçon assez souriant de ce qu'il avait vu et qui savait se montrer reconnaissant et respectueux. Il avait de bonnes manières en fait, quand on savait qu'il n'avait eu personne pour les lui inculquer. Son père et lui était néanmoins en désaccord au sujet de ce petit : Fugaku ne voulait qu'aucun Uchiwa et tout particulièrement Sasuke ne s'approche de cet être abject, tandis qu'Itachi ne voyait aucune raison d'isoler ainsi cet enfant et que c'était à son frère de choisir de qui il voulait être l'ami. Son propre avis sur la question, était que Naruto était un garçon formidable et qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Il ne pouvait pas trop le côtoyer à cause de ses missions, de ses entraînements et du temps que lui réclamait son petit frère. Mais quand ils se voyaient, ils échangeaient toujours plus qu'un regard et Itachi allait parfois lui acheter quelque chose que l'enfant se voyait refuser par les marchands.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien et je n'ai aucune preuve à vrai dire. Et je suis coincé au bureau depuis un moment, je n'ai pas pu lui rendre visite, mais des rumeurs me sont parvenues comme quoi son appartement aurait été saccagé… Je m'inquiète pour Naruto et les rapports des ninjas placés en surveillance sont de plus en plus exhaustifs, comme s'il se passait de plus en plus de choses sur lesquelles ils ferment les yeux à cause de cette histoire de réincarnation. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi maître Hokage ? » Itachi était à son tour anxieux.

« J'aimerais te demander beaucoup, mais je voudrais déjà que tu ailles t'enquérir de son état à ma place. »

« Et… Si certaines rumeurs se confirment, ai-je d'autres ordres à appliquer ? »

« … Non… Si jamais quelque chose se passait, le conseil y verrait une tentative de manipulation de ma part. »

« Pourquoi donc maître Hokage ? » C'était maintenant au tour du jeune Uchiwa d'être perturbé : comment sauver un enfant de cette misère pourrait être considéré d'une telle manière ?

« Kakashi ne t'a pas mis au courant ? »

« Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis six ans. »

« Oh, je vois. Il y a en quelque sorte une part de vérité dans les rumeurs qui circulent sur Naruto… L'Hokage Quatrième du Nom a scellé le Kyuubi en lui, il y a six ans, le jour même de sa naissance. »

« Le Quatrième du Nom ? Mais enfin, c'est un enfant ! Il ne peut pas supporter une telle charge ! »

« Naruto n'est pas au courant de la force qui dort en lui. Le sceau mis en place est extrêmement puissant et ne se brisera pas de lui-même. Je l'ai vérifié de mes propres yeux. Le problème vient du fait que son chakra et celui du Kyuubi sont mélangés… D'où les rumeurs… »

« Je vois… Je suppose que le Quatrième du Nom avait ses propres raisons… »

« Oui, sûrement. J'aurais voulu qu'il me les explique avant de mourir. »

« Et la mère du petit ? »

« Elle est morte avec son mari, tuée par le Kyuubi. »

Hiruzen préféra taire que Naruto est le fils unique de Kushina, la précédente hôte, et de Minato, le quatrième Hokage… Itachi devait déjà être assez secoué par toutes ces nouvelles. Il avait pourtant chargé Kakashi de lui en parler puisqu'il était son supérieur à l'époque… Ah mais c'est vrai que l'Uchiwa avait changé de poste immédiatement après. Il avait oublié. Et comme parler du Démon aux Neuf Queues était devenu une sorte de tabou au village, sa famille n'avait rien dit en pensant qu'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire.

« Je ferais de mon mieux maître Hokage. »

« Merci Itachi. Mais je me répète, ne fais rien, cela pourrait en plus impliquer ton clan et maintenant que tu connais la vérité sur ce petit, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. »

« Oui, maître Hokage. »

En effet, une légende disant que les Uchiwa possédaient le pouvoir de contrôler le Kyuubi. Personne ne l'avait jamais vérifié, mais si on apprenait qu'un Uchiwa tentait de se rapprocher du nouvel hôte, cela pourrait créer des problèmes politiques.

 **oOoOoOo**

Itachi suivait Tobi silencieusement, tandis que celui-ci parlait joyeusement de tout et de rien. L'Uchiwa repensait à tout ce temps qui était passé depuis le jour où Hiruzen l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ce jour-là, il s'était rapidement rendu dans l'appartement de Naruto, découvrant la porte arrachée et l'espace à vivre complètement sens dessus dessous. L'enfant était au milieu de ce qui fut un jour un lit, le regard vide et brisé. Itachi avait vu des marques de couteaux sur ses bras, on avait essayé de le tuer ou il avait tenté de se suicider… Mais dans tous les cas, ce fut un échec et ce, sûrement grâce aux pouvoirs du Kyuubi. Cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent d'être choqué par cette vision. Il n'avait connu que l'enfant souriant et parfois un peu taquin, pas un tel fantôme, une carcasse vide… Pour lui, il était urgent que Naruto soit sorti de là, mais Hiruzen avait les mains liées et en tant qu'Uchiwa il ne pouvait rien faire par lui-même. Puis il s'était rappelé de ce groupe dont il avait rencontré les trois chefs, l'Akatsuki. C'était une jeune organisation composée de ninjas du village d'Ame, empreinte d'une forte et droite justice. De plus, il avait appris lors d'une conversation que Nagato, l'un des trois dirigeants, avait des liens de sang avec la famille Uzumaki. Il avait donc décidé contre l'avis de tous, de confier Naruto à ce groupe, pour qu'enfin il connaisse le bonheur d'un endroit sécuritaire et d'une famille. Sur le chemin avec le blond, jusqu'au pays de la Pluie, il avait cru un moment que peut-être l'Akatsuki refuserait de le prendre en charge, mais il fut soulagé de voir que Yahiko, Nagato et Konan acceptèrent l'enfant à bras ouverts.

Seulement de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées par la suite. Les recherches discrètes et silencieuses de l'Hokage pour retrouver Naruto, son intégration chez les Anbus au rang de capitaine, la tentative de trahison de son père, Fugaku, et puis cet ordre de mission d'éliminer tout son clan… Le soir même, le Sandaime lui demandait d'enquêter sur l'organisation de l'Akatsuki, dont le chef se faisait appeler Madara Uchiwa. Itachi avait été surpris d'entendre de telles informations. Aux dernières nouvelles, Yahiko était le chef de l'Akatsuki et Nagato et Konan étaient ses deux vices-capitaines. Il avait paniqué d'autant plus en entendant que les membres de cette organisation – qui semblait bien être la même –étaient à la recherche des Bijuus et qu'ils étaient désormais uniquement composé de ninjas de rang S… Et il leur en avait livré un, de Démon à Queue ! Qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto ?

Réussir à les infiltrer pourtant lui avait pris toute une année. Et maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il était advenu de l'enfant blond, quatre ans après l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Yahiko…

« Oncle Tobi ! » S'écria une voix enfantine venant du plafond.

Itachi leva les yeux et un immense soulagement s'empara de lui. Au-dessus de lui, les pieds collés au plafond grâce au chakra, un blond aux yeux bleus, avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue les observait.

« Naruto-chan ! Descends, je vais te présenter un nouveau membre. »

L'enfant fut vite au côté de l'homme masqué joyeux, portant le si caractéristique manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Lui ne portait pas de tenue ninja, ni de bandeau frontal. Il n'avait aucun équipement visible sur lui et cela rassura Itachi : ils n'avaient pas décidé d'en faire une arme avec le revirement politique du groupe.

« Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. »

Naruto sembla réagir à ce nom et se tourna vers l'autre homme, le fixant intensément, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers lui. Avant finalement de se retourner vers Tobi :

« Uchiwa ? Il vient de Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Fit le petit blond en s'accrochant à la cape de son "oncle".

« C'est un ninja déserteur qui a détruit son clan car celui-ci cherchait à perturber la paix. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Naruto, véritablement surpris en revenant sur le nouveau membre. « Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté ! »

« C'est le disciple de Nagato et Konan. » Précisa Tobi.

Itachi fut présenté aux autres membres de l'organisation et ils firent rapidement connaissance, observant plutôt la facilité de l'enfant de dix ans, à se mêler à ce groupe composé pourtant de ninjas dangereux, sanguinaires et meurtriers… Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant et il se disait que finalement il avait pris la bonne décision. Naruto ressemblait enfin au soleil qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Et parce qu'il avait senti les regards du blond s'égarer dans son dos, il l'attendait dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il viendrait le voir et qu'il avait de nombreuses questions…

« Itachi-nii ! »

Quand on parle du loup…

 **oOoOoOo**

« Kisame ! Je t'ai trouvé du poisson ! »

« Sale gamin ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça ! »

« Mais tous les petits requins doivent en manger pour grandir ! » Ricana un certain blondin, se moquant ouvertement de celui qu'on nommait le Bijuu sans queue.

Naruto avait bien grandi et du haut de ses seize ans, il avait conservé son âme d'enfant et il adorait toujours autant jouer quelques blagues aux ninjas qu'il considérait comme sa famille, malgré certains différents entre certains de ses membres. Mais malgré ça, ils reconnaissaient tous sa force. Tout comme Nagato, il s'était réveillé au Rinnegan, mais son professeur avait fait en sorte qu'il n'utilise qu'un seul œil, car c'était un lourd tribu pour son jeune âge. Son Rinnegan était donc caché par un bandeau et l'autre était toujours bleu. Et s'il apprenait toutes les techniques liées à ce Kekkai Genkai, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer uniquement sur ce pouvoir et il apprenait d'autres techniques de combats et de ninjutsu à côté. Ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable et imprévisible avec un grand panel de possibilités.

Mais son caractère enjoué, joyeux, souriant et chaleureux n'avait pas changé. Il faisait encore de temps à autre des blagues mais c'était un peu comme s'il rattrapait son enfance perdu où ce genre de choses ne lui était pas permis. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Kisame, Deidara et Itachi, avec lequel il entretenait une relation ambiguë aux yeux des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Et puis il y avait évidemment Nagato, son professeur, et Konan, sa grande sœur de cœur, qui l'aidait à s'entraîner.

« Au fait, Kisame, votre mission s'est bien passé ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi le môme ? »

« Itachi-nii avait mauvaise mine… »

« Ah bon ? J'ai rien remarqué moi. »

« Normal, t'es un mauvais partenaire ! » Rigola Naruto, évitant agilement un coup de Samaeda en sautant en arrière et partant en courant vers les chambres du bâtiment.

« Tss. Non mais quel garnement. » Grogna le requin, avec un sourire qui laissait penser qu'il ne pensait pas un seul instant ce qu'il disait.

Naruto reprit pourtant son sérieux sur le chemin de la chambre d'Itachi. Il ne l'avait que croisé dans le couloir, car lui-même retournait à sa chambre après un entraînement assez rude, mais il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiwa aussi pâle… Cela l'avait beaucoup inquiété à son réveil. Il entra sans toquer et trouva Itachi dans son lit, avec une forte fièvre. Avec des gestes qui démontrait son habitude, il prépara de quoi le rafraichir et déposa un linge humide sur son front, avant de commencer à le déshabiller et à faire couler un bain rafraichissant. Une fois cela fait, il déposa son malade dans le bain et il vit immédiatement son état s'améliorer. Il resta à côté de lui et distraitement, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, la peau pâle émergée, retraçant quelques cicatrices et tatouages.

Il avait toujours du mal avec ces soudaines faiblesses d'Itachi. Un jour, il l'avait presqu'harcelé pour en connaître la cause, après être resté une semaine entière à son chevet. Et l'Uchiwa n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps : son Sharigan surpuissant, et les techniques qu'il utilisait avec, avait de très graves conséquences sur son organisme, il se fragilisait de plus en plus. Et c'est d'ailleurs peu après que Naruto avait obtenu son Rinnegan et que Nagato avait scellé l'un de ses yeux, pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort réservé à tous les utilisateurs d'un Kekkai Genkai.

« Tu te fais plaisir Naruto ? »

« Itachi ? Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, heureusement j'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur moi. » Sourit doucement le ninja déserteur en caressant doucement la joue de l'ange en question.

Naruto embrassa la paume de la paume et accepta le baiser que lui donna Itachi. La puberté était en grande partie responsable de l'évolution de leur relation, mais le plus jeune ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Il avait découvert à quel point son amant était beau et désirable. On ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, c'était tellement vrai. Et le changement physique de Naruto avait permis à l'Uchiwa de railler de son esprit, l'image du petit garçon qui était longtemps resté ancrée. Ils s'étaient trouvés et des fois, ils trouvaient cela douloureux : Itachi allait de plus en plus mal et Naruto était toujours l'hôte du Kyuubi, l'un comme l'autre avaient de grandes chances de mourir. Nagato travaillait en ce moment sur une application de la Réincarnation des Âmes par le Rinnegan pour sauver Naruto le jour où ils devront lui ôter son démon, mais il restait toujours cette possibilité que cela ne marche pas…

Les deux amants essayaient de vivre au jour le jour, vivant à deux et parfois séparés. Ils écrivaient chaque un morceau d'une histoire, la leur, en espérant que les prochaines pages blanches ne se tâcheraient pas de sang.

« Naruto, je t'aime. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? C'est la fièvre qui te fait devenir fleur bleue ? … Redis-le… » Lui demanda, suppliant le blond.

« Je t'aime. »

« Y a pas intérêt que ce soit une déclaration d'adieu. » Le prévint Naruto, toujours chamboulé par ce soudain élan de romantisme de son amant. D'habitude il n'exprimait pas trop ses sentiments à voix haute, il préférait les lui transmettre par d'autres moyens de communications. « Je t'aime aussi… » Finit-il par souffler à son tour.

Il s'agissait d'une histoire.

Une de celle dont on ne connait pas la fin.

Une histoire éternelle et éphémère.

Une histoire avec tellement de fins possibles.

Une histoire, la leur…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin, je le sais, mais cela se finit vraiment comme ça, je vous laisse donc le choix d'imaginer la fin qui vous convient. Il n'y aura pas de suite pour ceux qui se posent la question ou qui veulent espérer inutilement.

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au huitième OS !

A bientôt

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **8** mettant en scène le couple **Kaneki x Ayato** du manga **Tokyo Ghoul** du nom de **« Cohabiter** **»**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
